legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 June 2012
04:25 :P 04:26 LOL 04:26 I hope I can get it to work. 04:27 http://en.mystlore.com/wiki/Linking_book This is probably the most important part of Myst 04:34 The main storyline revolves around a civilization long ago that had the power to write books that could link them to worlds or "ages" as they are called in Myst. They lived on a world called Garternay, though when it became unstable and a guy named Ri'neref wrote the age of Earth as an escape. There, they lived deep underground in a giant cavern in a city know as D'ni (pronounced Dunny) for thousands of years until the Fall (this part is very complicated) where the inhabitants where killed. 04:38 Years later, on March 19, 1988, an archeologist named Elias Zandi came across the great shaft that leads into D'ni and found the city itself. He then founded the D'ni restoration Console (or DRC for short) which worked on restoring the cavern and all the ages to it's former glory 04:38 In Uru, we see many of the ages, as well as being able to explore parts of the city of D'ni itself 04:42 Anyways, I'm off to bed. I hope this gives you an insight of the story and I'll explain more tomorrow 06:04 Hiya 06:23 BRB. 10:34 back 10:35 i was sleeping and to lazly to get off :P 11:21 eat that cheese :P 11:55 still no one talking :P 11:55 Hello? 12:00 talking! 12:00 :P 12:00 Hi LTE 12:13 Hello! 12:13 Hello. 12:14 Hey Proffessor! 12:14 First time I have met you! :P 12:14 Really?!:P 12:14 12:14 Which is weird seeing as your on my team :P 12:14 Yep 12:15 And I've been here since January 12:15 Yeah 12:15 Your on really really late though 12:16 No, I just go by EST. 12:16 Im in Australia dude :P 12:17 That would explain it :P 12:17 I'm early, you're late. 12:17 Yup! :P 12:19 You seen OnAP? 12:19 WHats that? 12:19 Oh 12:19 Yes but it doesn't make any sense 12:19 What do you mean? 12:20 What is it again? 12:20 Ohh! 12:20 Out n about? 12:20 Yes. 12:20 Yep! 12:20 Awesome! 12:20 Did you take the name from LNA? 12:20 No. 12:20 Ok 12:21 Totally original. 12:21 Ahh 12:45 better. Hai 12:55 hi 12:55 hai 12:56 trying to decide if I chose a singing Nazi as my avatar how fast I would get banned... 12:56 hmmmm 12:56 :P 12:56 Maybe I should just go with a pic of a fez.... 12:57 do you know any building program like LDD which I can customize bricks on? 12:57 um... no idea. 12:57 hmm 12:58 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/nexusadventures/images/c/c1/Dont_ask.PNG New avatar? 12:59 ? 01:00 why cant you keep the one you have now/ 01:00 *? 01:00 i dunno... no one gets it. 01:00 It was a joke anyhow. 01:02 Its funny 'cause if you get it, you know what he's saying. :P 01:04 ah :P 01:06 but you don't, so its not as funny. :P 01:10 ☭ 01:11 lol, hammer and sickle. :P 01:11 huh? 01:15 do you think this wiki should have message walls instead of talk pages? 01:16 I do 01:21 Yeah.... I do. 01:21 Its a lot easier. 01:22 Does anyone know a website on where to get lu minifig decails? the ones you print out and put on your minifigure? 01:23 um... just google what you need 01:23 i have tried that 01:25 what do you need? 01:26 Minifig decials 01:26 the things you print out on paper and tape or glue on a minifigure so it hase a print from lu 01:27 ah! yes, i do! 01:27 Really?! 01:28 yep! It may take a sec to find it.... 01:28 ok 01:28 I've done a few LU minifigs myself... 01:28 does it have the sentinel knight? 01:29 (cake) 01:29 (cake) 01:29 NOM NOM NOM 01:30 num num num num 01:30 yeah... where IS it.... 01:30 well idk 01:31 HERE it is! 01:31 YES! 01:31 http://lunibook.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=886 01:31 AWSOME THANKS! 01:31 01:32 Last image has what i think your lookin for: http://dl.dropbox.com/u/23145611/FinalDecals/Torsos%26Arms.pdf 01:32 Quite welcome! 01:33 it wont let me open the page the adobe reader thing comes up with nothing on it 01:33 do they actually work? 01:34 idk it wont let me open the page 01:34 hmmm 01:34 Its working for me... 01:34 what browser are you using? 01:34 idk y do i need to download something? 01:35 internet explorer 01:35 Its a pdf file, but it can be opened through the internet... 01:35 Try chrome. 01:35 if you have it... 01:36 Its pretty good, though... it even has some unreleased stuff... 01:36 ok 01:37 If you just need the knight stuff, i can take a pic of it, then give it to you... 01:37 Rank 3? 01:37 hold on let me download google crome and see if it workd 01:37 no, its fine... 01:37 I can do this. 01:38 It'll be easier... 01:39 Rank 3? 01:39 yes 01:40 Standard or alternate? 01:40 idk whats the difference 01:40 like the one released during Crux prime, or the one b4? 01:41 I MAY not be able to get the Crux one however... 01:41 the one before then 01:42 Wait, found the other. Which one? 01:43 umm stanard 01:43 here's both: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/lumtest/images/f/f4/Both_Knight_3_torsos.PNG 01:44 and for the pants.... 01:45 ty 01:45 obviously they aren't going to be as good as it actually being a minifig because its paper! 01:45 oh cool 01:45 give me a minute.... 01:45 yeah but good enough 01:45 but you don't have the helmets and weapons. 01:46 going to put the sever up 01:47 huh??? 01:48 R3 pants.... 01:48 Alec they came out way to big 01:48 alternate: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/lumtest/images/8/8d/Alternate_r3_pants.PNG 01:48 well you can size 'em down.... can't you? 01:48 like with pages, word? 01:49 http://media-cache-ec1.pinterest.com/upload/114349278009035743_FsFkcADN_c.jpg :P 01:49 r2 d2 pants :P 01:49 I just did that so they wouldn't be too blurry... 01:49 :P 01:49 :P 01:49 not mine 01:49 oh well i need them right size idk what size to make them 01:49 Yeah, I know. :P 01:49 have a ruler on the screen? 01:50 no 01:50 i do :P 01:50 I don't on this computer.. 01:50 lets see.... 01:51 The way i do it is I use the ruler, guess, then to trial and error. 01:51 maybe Google Docs? 01:52 brb 01:53 BYE 01:53 I GTG 01:53 BYE 01:54 and look http://serverofawesomeness.wikia.com/wiki/Frost_wood 01:59 lol portel mod 02:00 (cake) 02:02 gtg 02:03 Hello 02:05 Hallo 02:06 Call me crazy, but I STILL think LEGO named this NPC after me: Ace_Warprider 02:06 I've had this account since January 2011, and Nexus Tower was released in JUNE. 02:07 Okay....... 02:07 just sayin. 02:08 ohai 02:08 Heya. 02:08 Ohai 02:08 Goggles,come on the LNA chat. 02:08 Hi 02:09 Hello! Yea I am there already :P 02:09 really? 02:09 Okay 02:09 ... 02:12 Greetings 02:12 Greetings 02:14 I believe you meant farewell 02:14 Wanna know how to model a minifig in blender? 02:15 I am about to record a tut 02:15 I don't have, nor do I know anything about Blender :P 02:16 Eh, now everyone is away 02:21 Do you have a rig for it? 02:21 and... he's gone. :P 02:25 I'm off. 02:40 hiya 02:41 ......... 02:41 .........? 02:46 ?/ 02:55 where is everyone these days? 02:57 Playing Myst 03:00 ............ing 03:11 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dtLgC4nEInM&feature=related LOL 04:33 Gosh. 04:34 Where is everyone. 04:34 All last evening and all this morning. 2012 06 30